How To Let Hiccup Be Hiccup
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: The Chiefs mind is filled with images of Hiccup, Hiccup in pain, Hiccup dying ... Hiccup being Hiccup. And being Hiccup means that yes, he's impulsive and extremely stubborn … But the son that he'd trust guarding his own life. One-shot. I own nothing.


Stoick awakes from a nightmare, only to jump into a real one when he discovers Hiccup missing.

Stoick smiled, for the first time in months his household wasn't empty, his teenaged son laid asleep upstairs, he and the other riders returned that evening from a very hard mission.

Hiccup wouldn't speak too much about what happened between him and Viggo Grimborn, the look on his boys face was all the answer he needed; Hiccup had experienced his first real defeat.

The morning came all too quickly, the normally blue sky was a shade of red, the chief rushed forward to see bright flames covering the village, screams echoed to his ears as the flames continued to grow in size.

Stoick rushes out of his bed, running for the front door, only his trek became harder and harder, the door appeared to be getting farther and farther away.

"What in the name of Thor, is going on?" Cried an exasperated Stoick as he picks up his pace, outstretched his hand to the tough knob on his door.

"Almost got ya!" The Chiefs hand inches closer to the knob, flames now encasing the door entirely, he can hear a large commotion on the other side "Hold on, I'm coming!"

The desperate knocks and thuds intensify in response; whoever was outside was desperate to get help.

Stoick lunged forward, finally grabbing a hold of the door, wrenching the wood open before stepping out.

Green eyes widen upon sight of a clear blue sky, dragons and riders happily flying above, no heat or flames from the fire he'd just witnessed.

Stoick was at a loss for words, one minute the village is burning to the ground and the next everything is peaceful "Aye, too much mead last night, must have messed with my head."

A loud scream tore that thought away immediately, the chief turning to his still blazing house, the tall figure of his son trapped in his bedroom "Hiccup!"

Hiccup coughs into his elbow, his hands and face covered in blood "Dad, it's Viggo, he's here!"

Stoick rushes for his door, pulling the handle with all the strength he could muster, but the entrance wouldn't budge "Son! Can you open the door? Damn thing won't give!"

Hiccup screams once more, a blood curdling wail of torture and pain, followed by mannered laughter.

Stoick's eyes roam to the open window, Hiccup stood straight in front, behind him was a dark shadow holding an arrow aimed to his sons head "Let my boy go! Don't you dare touch him!"

Hiccup cries in defeat as he slumps backwards into the man's arms "Dad, he ... He killed Toothless!"

Stoick's eyes widen, the dragon was dead? His boys best friend! "You'll pay for everything you've done!"

The laughter returns before the arrow is set loose, moving in slow motion towards the still crying Hiccup's head "Son, Hiccup move out of the way!"

Hiccup shakes his head and stares directly at his father, lips trembling as the boy speaks "I can't live without Toothless, I'm sorry dad, I love you."

"Son! Hiccup, no!" The arrow reaches its target, slamming directly into his son's head, the metal tip protruding through Hiccup's forehead.

"Hiccup!" Screamed Stoick as he jumped from his bed, the covers falling to the floor as the man races upstairs to his boy's room

The fathers heart quickens upon sight of Hiccup's covers strode about across the room, sure signs of a struggle and a large dart sticking out of Toothless's underbelly.

Waking the dragon was no use, he had to rescue Hiccup and fast, quickly the chief barrels down the stairs and blows the tribal horn to alert the village.

Villagers rushed outside, the teens flew forward upon their dragons as Stoick jumped on Skullcrushers back "The hunters have Hiccup, snatched him from his bed."

The teens glare, how dare Viggo kidnap Hiccup again! "They couldn't have gotten far, Toothless is out cold thanks to a dart."

"Let's go!" Declares Astrid as she, the other riders and chief rise into the air "Let's find Hiccup!"

On the far side of the island stood two dragon hunters and their young captive, a brown sack over Hiccup's head as the men began tying his struggling hands.

Hiccup tugged at his sore wrists as the rope is forced to confine him, at least this time he was bound in front "Hey! Let me go, what do you think you're doing?"

The hunters snicker as they tighten the ropes, making Hiccup wince in pain.

"Viggo already has the dragon eye, you don't need me!" Hiccup attempted to sway these two into letting him go, he couldn't understand for the life of him why he was being kidnapped once again

"You do realize we're on an island full of dragons and dragon riders, you'll never get off the beach."

Hiccup yells as a hard tug to his hair ceases his speech "Owww! Why would you do that?"

Shut up!" Declares the two men in unison, they were swiftly running out of time to secure Hiccup and deliver him to Viggo.

Hiccup fights for escape once more, thanks to the bag he had no clue where he was being taken or even where he was currently at, if he had to venture a guess, he'd say they were exiting a tunnel leading towards the beach on the north side.

"Can't we just knock the kid out and drag him the rest of the way?" Questions an annoyed dragon hunter as they continue pulling Hiccup along.

"Viggo's orders, the boys kicking and screaming on his own two feet when we bring him in."

Hiccup chuckles, he had an idea to stall these two long enough for his friends to find him "Viggo's a coward, he hides behind you and his big brother, playing some stupid maces and talons board game instead of doing the hard work himself, why do you work for a guy like that?"

The two stop dead in their tracks in response, both equally thinking the same thing, they stayed out of fear.

"You don't have to fear him and you certainly shouldn't respect him." Suddenly the bag is removed from Hiccup's head, green eyes clench due to the brightness of the sun.

"You haven't seen Viggo at his worst, he kills without reason and anyone is dispensable."

Hiccup shrugs "Maybe, but why stay with a guy who has set an expiration date for his men? Why obey a man who's too afraid to fight on equal ground?"

The hunters nod in agreement, they didn't want to work for a man like Viggo, but they've already gone too far, in too deep.

Hiccup knew these guys wouldn't turn on Viggo, he could tell they weren't loyal, but far too fearful of the man; all he wanted was to see one dragon in that blue sky. "Look, you can make your own choice, you can either let me go and someday be a part of our village or-"

A dragons roar and fire counters Hiccup's statement as his father and friends appear "Or that happens."

The hunters begin to panic, they'd only brought one dart to use on the night fury, if they failed this mission, they were dead "Put the bag over his head and move!"

Hiccup struggles as the scratchy burlap is once again forced over his head "Is the bag really necessary?"

Stoick and the other riders land in front of the group, the chief glares towards the men holding his bound and struggling son hostage "If you know what's good for ya, you'll let my son go."

The teens nod in agreement, each revealing a weapon as their dragons' growl, eyes never leaving their struggling leader.

The hunters stare, not releasing their hold on the boy, they had to think and fast, quickly they grab hold of the young captives hair, making him yell as his head is jerked back.

"Ow!" came Hiccup's muffled shriek as his head is forced backwards, bits of auburn hair being pulled from its routes "Would you please stop doing that?"

A spine shot from Stormfly gains everyone's attention, both dragon and rider are fuming "Touch him again and you won't have an arm to use."

The tension in the air increases as Astrid moves closer towards the boy she loved "Take that bag off his head, drop the ropes and walk away."

"What's gotten into Astrid?" Whispers Ruffnut to the other teens, Snotlout crosses his arms, Tuff watches the scene warily and Fishlegs shudders next to Meatlug.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." States Stoick as he too walks forward "That lass has a thing for my boy ... And no one gets away with hurting Hiccup."

"Or abducting him." Snickers Snotlout as he lays upon Hookfangs head

"The boy means a lot to you all, but he's far more valuable to us, we won't be freeing him." Responds a hunter, the pair smile, pulling Hiccup backwards as they prepare to run "We're under strict orders to deliver Hiccup Haddock to Viggo ... And that man always wins"

Astrid clenches her axe, eyes ablaze as the cowards continue to drag Hiccup away "Take one more step ... And it will be your last."

Hiccup grunts as his prosthetic catches on a nearby rock, the lad instantly getting an idea as the stone is slowly pushed on top of the metal; luckily his dad and friends were doing a good job at keeping the two distracted.

Astrid lowers her axe upon sight of Hiccup giving hand signals, followed by his leg being used to lift a medium sized rock; Hiccup had a plan

"Viggo will lose." Claims Stoick, he'd seen the boys hands moving, but had no idea what the lad was attempting to say "And he will fall at the hands of my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

The two hunters bust out laughing and Hiccup makes his move, relaying the final message as his body prepares for the launch; he'd only get one shot at this "Viggo sent you here for me, but not to kill me, nope the real reason is because he's afraid of me, and he knows I will beat him!"

The two hunters' chuckles cease as both men's heads turn to stare at the boy.

Astrid readies Stormfly, as do the other riders, she knew that sense Hiccup couldn't see, and she'd have to let him know when to strike. The blonde watched the hunters as they both looked upon her friend incredulously, their heads close enough to touch "Now, Hiccup!"

Hiccup thrusts the rock upwards using his leg, propelling it directly into each of his captors' faces, the boy ducks from their grip as his friends fire their dragons at the unsuspecting pair.

Stoick rushes towards Hiccup, ripping the burlap from his son's head before pulling the boy into a tight hug "Oh son, thank Odin you're safe."

Hiccup stutters as his father's grip begins to cut off his air "Dad ... Can't ... Breathe!"

"Hurry up and get him out of here!" States Snotlout as he torches the two criminals' behinds as they begin to flee "They're after Hiccup!"

Stoick releases Hiccup, only to throw the boy over his shoulder, his son would protest, but he had no dragon to defend him.

Hiccup is shocked as he's thrown over his dad's shoulder, he knew the man was only wanting to keep him safe, the problem was he was almost twenty "Dad, put me down! I can fight!"

Stoick considers what his boy says, his terrible nightmare coming back to the forefront of his mind "I can't lose ya again!"

Hiccup narrows his eyes, what was his father talking about? "Dad, you never lost me and you never will, but I have to do this, please dad!"

The Chiefs mind is filled with images of Hiccup, Hiccup in pain, Hiccup dying ... Hiccup being Hiccup. And being Hiccup means that yes, he's impulsive and extremely stubborn … But the son that he'd trust guarding his own life.

The ropes are cut from Hiccup's limbs, a comforting arm placed on his shoulder "Aye son, let's take care of these mutton heads together." Hiccup smiles and the duo of father and son rush into the fray.

 **I'm not sure where this story came from, but it's here none the less, hope you all enjoyed :D**


End file.
